Ninjago the search for loyd
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: Loyd is long dead after defeating the oni. But sensai sences him out in the void of space. The group begins to plot thier course to sirius to find him. Please leave commentary and enjoy. I love good feed back.


A year ago loyd was presumed dead after killing the dread samurai oni. The defeated samurai fled into space and settled on a new world. Battered and brutalized by the warriors of sirius. Nya, jay, cole, kai and zane all return to thier life monitoring the ninja army. But life wasnt the same without loyd.

8.6 light years away the ninja of love watches the planet of ninjago millions of miles away. Just a glittering dot in the black space full of stars. She sat up and looked at a sleeping green ninja on a stretcher. Soldiers patching his wounds and cleaning frost bite off him with a healing substance called vita sera (roughly translated as the serum of life).

The soldiers spoke.

"Ma'am he's recovering from his wounds, when should we wake him up?" a medic asks.

"Dont wake him yet, he still has time to rest before the coming." the ninja of love says.

"Yes ma'am." the medic concludes.

Loyd wasnt sure where he was. He felt no pain, no fear, no emotion. Just everlasting calm. He could see the brilliance of the stars over and around him. The star of sirius with its pure blue light shines so brightly before him. He spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hello loyd." a voice says.

"Who are you?" loyd asks the voice.

"I am the star of sirius." the voice says.

"Wait you are a star, how can you speak?" loyd asks confused

"My boiling plasma form has sentience too. I give life. I give Love and i give power" the star says.

"Explain a little more" loyd says curious.

"The stars you see around you all radiate the energies of life. The elements you ninja wield are only tiny fractions of the greater power we stars emit. Therefore since we radiate life we are alive too. Each star has its own voice and its own personality. Take me for example. Im a star of love."

"How so?" loyd asks

"You see that big ball of fire way off to my right? Thats my binary partner. We orbit each other exchanging plasma. But our purpose is to give love to all the little planets and gas giants orbiting us so that they may grow and become solar systems long after we die and go nova" the star says.

Loyd can see all the little planets rolling around. They were no bigger than marbles to him. Yet they were covered in life. He realized he was now cosmically huge compared to the solar system.

"You seem confused" the star says soothingly

"Sensai wu never told me about universal truths like this before. Its alot to take in." Loyd says watching the planets roll by.

"The universe is a vast plane of existance, the string theories are yours to control once you trully master who you are." the star says.

"Can you teach me any of this?" Loyd asks.

"No loyd only you can learn these truths. There are no places here in this universe that can tell you what you already know." The star says.

Loyd sat on that thought, he decided to meditate for a while. Figuring he would be a cosmic entitiy for a while.

Sensai wu was also meditating. He soon found loyds voice drifting in the vast depths of space and time. He sipped his tea. Looked at the heavens and went to see the rest of the ninja. Zane was cooking and the guys were having a food fight when Sensai walked in.

"Oh hello sensai. Care for dinner?" Zane asks

"Certainly zane, i would also like a refill of my tea kettle." Sensai says sitting down.

"So whats the word sensai? Hows meditation going?" Kai asks

"I found loyd..." Sensai says.

The table fell silent. Everyone just looked at sensai.

"He alive? But how?" jay studders.

"Loyd is still technically dead. But his soul is out in the universe waiting for the call back to his body. I know where we must go." Sensai says

"Where are we going Sensai?" Zane asks

"We are going to sirius. There is much we need to do to prepare for our trip." Sensai says.

"Shall i ready the bounty to go?" Nya asks.

"No we cant use the bounty. Its 8.6 light years away. Nya my parents would long be dust and ninjago would probably be dust too by the time we get back." Jay says

"Well what are we supposed to use a portal? The warriors from sirius tore them all down shortly after they left." Nya says.

"Ive got an idea." Zane says looking at his scarred hand.


End file.
